Total Drama City
by doctorwho29
Summary: Soon after World Tour the Total Drama gang head to Domino City and gain a few new contestants/victims. Probably a bit of AU here and there but I kept this as accurate as I could.
1. Fun and Games Part 1

**This is a strange little idea I started a long time ago and have been slowly working on ever since. I thought I'd go ahead and share what I have with someone other than my brother. If ya'll like it I'll begin to post the other chapters that I have and hopefully be finally motivated to finish it. Happy reading!**

**I do not own Total Drama or Yu-Gi-Oh! but it would be so cool if I did.**

* * *

><p>Fun and Games Part 1<p>

The scene opens to an airport terminal and a small plane is pulling up to the loading tunnel as seen through a large glass window. Suddenly an energetic, handsome man bounds into view.

"Hello once again faithful viewers! I'm Chris McLean and this is a little thing we like to call **Season 4**! I'm here in Domino City, Japan to give you more of the sadistic yet satisfying challenges you've come to know and love from our band of competitors. This season our challengers will compete in challenges around the city itself. But will that make it easier? What urban horrors do we have in store? Find out by staying tuned to Total Drama City!"

The theme song plays and we return to the same scene. "After allowing them a short period of recovery time to get over their lava injuries, we've handpicked a few of our regulars and shipped them out here. And here they come now!"

A band of teenagers trickles into the terminal from the plane as Chris introduces them: "First to arrive are Noah and Tyler!"

"This is gonna be fun!"

"You actually consider this show fun! Obviously we have a genius in our midst."

"Followed by Geoff and Bridgette, our not-as-famous-as-me Aftermath hosts!"

"Hi Chris!"

"I'm stoked to be back on the show, especially with Bridgette by my side."

"Ahh, isn't that sweet? Now move along, you're giving me cavities." He spots someone else entering the terminal; "Welcome back to Japan DJ!"

DJ glances around nervously and asks "There aren't going to be any cute panda's around are there?"

"Very possibly" Chris responds with an evil grin "Please move along and make way for Duncan!"

"Another season of torture that I can't escape from, _how perfect._"

"I know, isn't it? Please put your hands together for Owen and Izzy!"

"Izzy is back and her brain is fully functional once again! Guten Tag Chris-san!"

"Sweet waffles, this is gonna be awesome; a whole season of Japanese food!"

"Glad to see that the human garbage disposal is still in working order. Hello there Courtney."

"Hello Chris. I trust that you received the letter from my lawyers stating that I am to receive proper humane treatment this season?"

"Received it, read it, shredded it. Join the crowd if you would. Thank you. Good to see you Gwen, I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"After last season, even third class is heavenly."

"Coolness. And now last, but not least, the winner of Total Drama World Tour, Heather!"

"I want to state here and now that I intend to win this game and get my prize money back and nothing and no one will stop me!"

"Ah, Heather you haven't changed a bit. Although do I detect slightly longer hair?"

"Hopefully. That dare was downright evil!"

"And that, my friend, is why we're so popular. If you all would move along we have a schedule to stick to." Everyone begins walking and we cut to outside the airport where a bus waits. "Now I'm sure everybody is wondering how we intend to do a show with only eleven people. The answer is that we won't. We have a crew of unlucky locals who will be joining our line up!"

The regulars mutter to themselves as the bus doors open and once again Chris introduces the competitors one by one: "Here we have local teen, Tristan!"

"Hi everybody, I hope we can have a good time."

"How naïve, Tristan. I believe we have several of your classmates joining us as well?"

"Yeah here they come."

A brown haired girl and a dark blonde guy step off the bus and Chris says "Welcome aboard, Tea and Joey."

"Glad to be here."

"You said it Tea. I have a chance to win a million dollars! Do you have any idea how much yen that is!"

"Not really. Don't worry about it and try not to die too early. Our viewers really love fresh meat." Joey gulps slightly and steps aside to allow a tall guy with gothic clothing and a dice ear ring to emerge. "Very fashionable Duke, I like it."

"Nice. You don't look shabby yourself Chris."

"Thanks dude. For those who don't know, Duke is a bit of a celebrity in his own right. He personally invented Dungeon Dice Monsters!" There was some muttered approval from the crowd before Chris said "Now our last three newcomers are really special for their own reasons. Presenting, the first adult competitor to be with us from the get go, Mai!"

A curvy and beautiful woman steps off of the bus and says "Hi everybody. I hope you boys don't go too hard on me." She winked flirtatiously and the guys all gulp except for Duncan who rolled his eyes.

Chris said "This could be interesting. Anywho, don't be fooled by our next challenger's size or childish demeanor. This kid can really bring the heat when the chips are down. Presenting Yugi, the reigning King of Games!"

"Hi guys! I am so excited to be here!"

Duncan scoffed "This is the famous King of Games! I floss with kids like that."

"And just when you think we can't get any better than that, we do! Our last challenger is the youthful CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba!"

A scowling teenager steps off of the bus and looks directly at Chris "I agreed to appear on the show, not take part in it."

"You will be appearing, _a lot!_ If you don't like it, then I advise you to fully read contracts in the future before signing them. And don't think you can just pull a Duncan and bail on us. You're in this to the bitter end."

"Fine if I really must. I suppose it will be good for my company's image."

"That's the spirit; now that we've introduced everyone, back on the bus people. That includes our veterans as well."

Everyone does so. Certain ones like Kaiba and Heather try to keep to themselves whilst others form into groups. Duncan and Gwen immediately find a seat together.

"So recovered from Hawaii?" Duncan asks

"Mostly. I'm still sore at times."

"Well then I suppose we'll just have to make out often in order to distract you from the pain."

"Sounds good to me" she replies with a sly grin.

Meanwhile Yugi and company have congregated together. "This is great guys" Yugi says "We all get to participate together."

"True but it might not be as fun as you think" Duke says "This show is brutal."

"And our life up until now hasn't been?"

"Yugi's got a point" Joey chimes in "Besides we're going to be famous. Even the least liked players develop some sort of following."

Tea says "I'm looking forward to that million dollar prize."

"If you win" Mai counters "As far as I'm concerned that money has my name already on it."

At the front of the bus Chris grins into the camera "Looks like our newcomers are real live ones. This is going to be so much fun!"

Cut to a high-rise apartment building where everyone is claiming luggage and exchanging small talk. "Everybody got their stuff? Good, inside if you please." Once inside the lobby he continues "This will base camp. Your rooms and the confessional are on the top floor and the common area is the roof. But before we head up there we have to divide you into your teams. This season's theme is "Fun and Games" so we've arranged an appropriate method of sorting you losers."

Chef comes into view wheeling a large contraption resembling a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Hey" Kaiba exclaimed "That's my bingo machine from Battle City!"

"Right you are, Kaiba Boy. You really should have read the fine print on that contract." Kaiba growls but Chris plows right on "All of your names are printed on the bingo balls and they will be selected randomly two at a time. If your name comes out of the left side go to the left and the same for the right. Then you'll pick your team names and remember, they have to be game related."

Chef activates the machine and two balls come out "Geoff and Courtney, Owen and Mai…" This continued for a few minutes until the teams were formed and named. The Conquering Knights consisted of Duncan, Mai, Courtney, Tristan, Noah, Yugi, Duke, Heather, and Gwen. The Royal Aces were Kaiba, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, DJ, Tyler, Izzy, Joey, and Tea.

Yugi said "Too bad Joey, we ended up as opponents."

"Ah that's okay Yugi; it might make things more fun. I'm just disgusted to share a team with Kaiba."

"Quiet Wheeler or I'll make life very difficult for you."

Chris said "That's the name of the game Kaiba Boy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay sheesh. Now upstairs with you all, your quarters will have been marked by interns by now."

Cut to the top floor where the teams are piling out of elevators into an open area with chairs set up. They notice that the elevator in the middle has a skull and crossbones painted on its doors.

"Nice art but what's it for?"

"All in good time Duncan. Move along, move along."

They arrive at a corridor full of doors yet only the ones on the ends have team names on them.

Mai asks Chris angrily "Do really intend to shove us into one apartment with no separation between the sexes!"

"Pretty much. Sleeping arrangements are totally up to you."

Heather asks where the confessional is and Chris pointed to a door marked confessional in the middle of the corridor. She steps inside and exclaims "It's a broom closet! What is this, Harry Potter?"

"No but great idea for next season."

Heather sighs, closes the door, and sits on an upturned bucket "Okay first confessional session of the season. So far I'm thinking my odds of winning are pretty good. I did win World Tour and this can't be worse than that. The new guys are an interesting twist but I'm not worried. I mean Yugi looks like a real pushover. Of course this season will be heavy on game based challenges so maybe he'll be useful for now. The only one that really concerns me is Kaiba but I'll manage."

Static; Duncan is in the confessional "Well season 4 is off to _a great start_. I'm stuck on a team with Heather and Courtney." He shudders and continues "On the other hand, Gwen is a Knight too meaning it won't be all bad. Will I try to win? Sure because if you don't they only make things harder on you. But come on games! I can just see us playing live Monopoly or something."

Static, Chris is in the confessional "Maybe. I could tell but that would spoil the surprise."

Static to Courtney "Duncan is either coming back to me on his hands and knees or he's going down!"

Static to Joey "This whole confessional thing is cool but (cough, cough) you'd think they'd clean it up a bit. Anyway, I think I have a pretty good chance of getting that million, I mean after the weird adventures I've had with Yugi this show should be a cakewalk."

Back to Chris "Adventures huh? I might have to investigate that. But cakewalk" he starts chuckling "oh my poor little idiot."

Static to Owen "Wahoo, another fun season. I mean sure every episode is a near death experience but at least you get to make some great friends. I think Kaiba just needs a hug. Not that I often hug guys or anything. It's just a kind gesture nothing you know…weird…or anything."

Static to Kaiba "I hope my lawyers are watching because they are fired! I thought I was just going to make a few guest appearances. And as always Yugi is my enemy. Oh well, I might as well make the best of it. As long as I'm stuck here, I'm in it to win it."

Static to Yugi "When I applied I didn't think they'd actually pick me. Grandpa says it's probably because of all the tournaments I won. So far I'm having fun but who knows what's coming. Anyway, I'm just going to try to have fun and if I win, I win. Joey deserves it a lot more than me though. But don't get me wrong, I'm going to give it my all. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

Cut to the Conquering Knights apartment consisting of a living room, a kitchen (with no food), one bedroom and one bathroom.

Courtney complains "This is insane! I could understand it on the plane but here he has a whole building of apartments and sticks us all in one!"

Gwen says "At least the bedroom has beds. Bunk beds but beds."

"Alright girls get the bedroom" Mai declares.

Duncan asks "Why? There are more guys than girls so it makes logical sense that we get the beds."

"We get the beds because I say so! Back me up here ladies." She's joined by Heather, Courtney, and (after some hesitation) Gwen.

"Oh I'm so afraid!"

Yugi said "Duncan, why does it matter? We can sleep in the living room."

"It's a matter of principle, kid."

"Well in that case I have an idea" he pulls a deck of playing cards out of his pocket and says "Why don't we play for it."

"A poker game for the beds, huh. I think like you kid."

"Thanks! Now who's playing; I'll be dealer as I'm neutral on the subject."

Noah says "Someone else can have my spot, _I insist._"

Ultimately, it's decided that it will be Duncan versus Mai in a best two out of three. Mai wins the first hand and Duncan the next making it a tie breaker round.

"Come on Mai" Heather cheers "I do not want another season of sleeping in chairs."

Duke puts a hand on Duncan's shoulder and says "You've got this man. One more hand."

Yugi dealt the cards. Mai asks for two cards and grinned at the result. Duncan is sweating a bit. "What do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

Duncan takes a deep breath and lays down all but one card. Yugi deals out four new ones but Duncan's face is unreadable. "Show your hands."

Mai lays down the four aces "Sorry, cards are sort of my specialty."

"It is a great hand but I don't think it beats a Royal Flush! Read 'em and weep!"

Every jaw in the room drops simultaneously before the guys begin to whoop and shout. "We've got the beds, we've got the beds."

Mai sighs and says "Ladies let's set up camp. I call the couch."

"No way, I want the couch" Courtney says

"Yugi can we borrow those cards?" Heather asks "We girls still have some sleeping spots to play for."

Cut to the Royal Aces; "Here's how I see it" Bridgette is saying "We can alternate guys and girls on the beds each night."

"Good call" Goeff says

Owen adds "That sounds fair"

Everyone agrees with this just and fair suggestion. Cut to Kaiba in the confessional "I want those beds every night but it's not wise to make anyone angry at this stage so I'll go along with it."

Cut to Chris lounging in his swanky penthouse "Oh my, it seems that we already have some drama going on with the Knights. If they can't get along then they just might be sealing their own doom. On the other hand the Aces seem to be playing nice and cooperating just like the ideal team. What will this mean for their chances? Find out next time on Total Drama City!"


	2. Fun and Games Part 2

Fun and Games Part 2

As the Knights finish setting up camp there was a knock on the apartment door. Chef's voice calls out "Lunchtime!"

"Good" Yugi exclaims "I'm hungry!"

"You won't be when you see the food" Gwen remarks as Yugi lets Chef in. He's pushing a cart carrying a few covered dishes. He walks over to the table and arranges the food.

"Here you go; salad and my special mystery meat. Eat up because Chris wants you all on the roof in one hour."

"Is it our first challenge?" Tristan asks

"Why don't you wait and find out? Eat up now."

Chef leaves and the Conquering Knights gather apprehensively around the food. "Well the salad might be edible" Gwen says without much conviction.

"We might as well eat it" Duncan says "I don't think they let you out of challenges for a minor thing like starving to death."

They sit down and begin to serve themselves. "Eww" Heather complains "A bug just crawled out of my salad."

"This surprises you why?" Noah wants to know.

Mai said "That's nothing. I bet dog poop tastes better than this mystery meat."

"You might have just solved the mystery" Duncan said "We're back alright."

Cut to Mai in the confessional "This is sheer torture! I mean, yes I knew this would be bad but somehow just watching on TV doesn't prepare you at all. Take the food for instance; I don't know how I managed to keep it down."

Over in the Royal Ace apartment, Kaiba is staring with contempt at the mystery meat. "This is food?"

"It is on this show" Geoff answers "You get used to it; or rather you learn not to vomit at every meal."

"Charming"

Owen, Izzy, and Joey are stuffing their faces. Tea asks "You guys actually like this stuff?"

Joey says "Why not? It tastes like crap but we need to keep our strength up for the challenges. They're sure to be brutal."

Owen said "It tastes alright to me. Of course I'll eat pretty much anything."

Izzy laughs and responds "That is not an understatement; Big O will eat anything." Owen farts and Izzy laughs "Of course it does have a way of coming back."

Cut to Kaiba in the confessional "This is incredible! My entire team is either so nice it's sickening or total idiots. Not only that but I think Chef is trying to poison us."

Cut back to the Aces choking down the "food." Joey looks at the clock and says "We better get to the roof guys. TV does work on a schedule after all!"

Kaiba rolls his eyes but the rest of the team rises and they file out of the room. We cut to the roof where a covered eating area and a swimming pool are visible. Another thing that draws the eyes is a giant chess board with two towers set up at each end. A group of interns (half dressed in white and half in red) stand off to one side. Chris and Chef stand in front of the board with a chest between them. The host beckons them towards the board.

"Hello gamers! Welcome to your first challenge. You will play a game of chess and the losing team will send someone home via the Lift of Losers!" The camera cuts to an elevator the floor below with open doors. The doors shut and the digital floor display drops to "Ground" in a matter of seconds. A crash is heard and the camera cuts back to Chris. "Lovely, eh? Now on to the challenge; each team will have a commander while the others all fill in as the pieces except for the pawns which will be played by interns."

Duncan scoffs and rolls his eyes while Noah looks excited. "Finally, a challenge that is intellectually stimulating!"

Duncan responds "Yeah I'm sure weaklings like you love this game. People like me, meanwhile, are spending our time more productively."

"I'm sure going to juvie is very productive."

"Settle down troops" Chris calls out "Save it for the board. Now there are two things I need to mention. First, every time a player is captured the board will respond with a slight electrical shock." An intern who happens to be standing on the board screams and lights up like a Christmas tree. "Second, just to make sure that this doesn't become a 'Yugi versus Kaiba showdown', each team will choose the other team's commander!"

The campers all gasp while Chris and Chef laugh. "You have five minutes to make your decision."

The teams huddle and we zoom in on the Knights. Yugi says "We don't want Kaiba in charge over there; he rules at this game."

Duke, Tristan, and Mai all nod. Heather says "The smart thing would be to pick their weakest player. I vote for Owen."

Gwen says "I don't know; he did win Island after all."

"So? That certainly wasn't through brains. I say we vote Owen."

Courtney says "Well I say it's Tyler. Think about it; he was dating Lindsey for crying out loud! But he is pretty strong physically speaking which means we need to turn the Aces against him. It's the perfect strategy."

Heather's face darkens and Duncan laughs "The Mistress of Manipulation is outclassed!"

"Shut it, Duncan! Let's put it to the vote."

Meanwhile the Aces are having the same conversation "Like you guys said" Tea says "They've got nothing but smart people. I don't know who to choose."

Kaiba rolls his eyes and says "The answer to that is obvious, Tea. That punk, criminal guy…"

"His name is Duncan" DJ says.

"Yeah him; he said it himself that he has no interest in this game. We should pick him."

The others shrug and Chris calls out "Time's up! It's time to announce your enemy commanders!"

Courtney says "We choose Tyler."

The clumsy jock gulps and says "I'll do my best."

Kaiba announces "We choose Duncan."

The convict's eyes grow wide and the Knights all gasp. Duncan's eyes return to normal and he says "Bring it on."

"Coolness" Chris says. He opens the chest and pulls out two admiral's hats. "Here you go guys. Now decide who goes where and give them the appropriate head gear." He quickly unpacked an assortment of red and white hats/helmets. There were two king's crowns, two queen's crowns, four metal helmets shaped like horse heads, four bishop's hats, and four helmets shaped like little towers.

Duncan asks "I choose who plays as what?"

"Yep, not that it really matters. You have the final say on all moves; not them."

"Okay" he scans the Knights and announces "Gwen is Queen."

"What!" Courtney, Heather, and Mai exclaim.

"Chill guys; like Chris said it's just a role. We need to fill spaces and get the game going."

Gwen shrugs "_Sure why not?_" She puts on the red crown and assumes her space.

"Yugi can be King. He's supposed to be the King of Games anyway and he did help the guys get the beds. Mai and Noah are Bishops. Heather and Courtney are Knights which leaves Duke and Tristan as Rooks."

Yugi says "Duncan you seem really calm for someone who's not good at this game."

"I never said I wasn't good, I just said I didn't like to play."

The Knights begin to grin as that concept sinks in. Over on the other side Tyler looks much less confident "Um okay let's get this baby going. Uhh, I guess Kaiba can be King."

"Smart choice. You'd be sorry if I was anything but the King."

"Well we're all _so very glad _that your highness is pleased" Joey scoffs

"What does it matter what position you are?" Bridgette asks

"It matters because the King is the one piece that is never taken. No matter what happens I'm safe from electrocution."

In his chair Chris smiles and remarks "Oh very good. Someone figured out that there is some significance to the assignment of roles."

Everyone absorbs this, now painfully obvious, piece of information. Heather is outraged "But that means that the only the guys are offered the safe spot!"

"I never instructed the commanders on gender roles. They can do whatever they want."

The Knights all turn to Duncan who looks unperturbed. "Look ladies…and gentlemen (for a few of them are looking sour as well) the positions have already been assigned. If I try to cater to one person then the rest will hate me. I will do my best to keep you all safe but I can promise nothing."

Cut to the confessional where Courtney looks murderous "Ohh that Duncan. He should have offered that crown to me! I mean I'm only his first girlfriend, the one who was so kind to him on the island. At least I should get to be the queen but **nnnnnoooooooo **'Little Miss Goth' gets that place! He hasn't heard the end of this."

"Come on Tyler" Chris calls out "Hurry up while we're still young."

"Okay. I'll, uh, let Tea be Queen as she's one of the new ones around here."

She glances at Kaiba and says "_Thanks a lot!_"

"DJ and Owen can be the Nooks."

"They're called Rooks" Kaiba corrects him

"Right Rooks, Bridgette and Geoff are the Bishops making Joey and Izzy the Knights."

"Hooray" Izzy exclaims as she puts on her helmet "I'm a horsie! Neigh!"

Chris says "Excellent! Let the game begin! White moves first so you're up Tyler."

"Okay. Intern in front of Joey, move forward two spaces."

Duncan has the intern in front of Tristan making it Tyler's move again. "Joey move behind the intern."

"Um, I'm a Knight; I can only move in an L shape."

"Oh right" Suddenly he's aglow with electricity and screaming "Ouch! What was that?"

Chris explains "I forgot to mention that if the commander calls out an illegal move he gets shocked. Isn't that right Chef?"

Pan to Chef at the control panel "That's right. Now try again jock boy before I'm forced to persuade you."

"Okay, okay! Joey move behind the intern and to the right."

The game continues in a montage for a few moves, interspersed with Tyler being fried. Finally we see Geoff scream in pain as he's captured by a pawn. "And the Royal Aces see their first loss" Chris announces.

Tyler scans the board and smiles. "Izzy, you can take Mai."

She answers in camel speak and Mai receives her electrical penalty. Duncan says "Sorry about that Mai. That's how the game is played because now Gwen can take Izzy."

Same process as before except Izzy laughs after her shock. Under Duncan's instruction Gwen sweeps the Aces off of the board and the Knights move into position around Kaiba. Finally Duncan grins and says "Check Mate!"

"And the Conquering Knights take the first challenge! Royal Aces I'll see you outside the elevators."

Cut to Duncan in the confessional "That was actually a lot of fun. I might have to start playing again."

Cut to Yugi "That was amazing! Duncan is really cool!"

Cut to Noah "The criminal pulled it off. I'm actually slightly impressed."

Cut to Mai "Just one more step on the road to victory."

Cut to Kaiba "That was completely humiliating! Mokuba you'd better not be taping this!"

Cut to the Royal Aces gathered outside of the elevators. Chris stands before them with a bag in his hand. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. In this bag I have eight candy dice; the one who does not receive a dice will take the Lift of Losers and never return. The first dice goes to Owen."

"Wahoo!" He catches the dice in his mouth and begins to chew. "Next we have…Izzy…DJ…Bridgette…Geoff…Tea…and Joey."

Kaiba and Tyler are left awaiting the final dice. Chris glances from one to the other but doesn't say anything. He remains silent for a bit as the tension rises finally he says "Kaiba"

Tyler's shoulder's droop as his teammates offer him their condolences. "Time to say bye bye, Tyler."

He enters the Lift of Losers and the doors close. We hear his fading scream as Chris takes center spotlight "And that was only the beginning folks. We have much more in store for these unlucky victims. To find out what they are tune in next time to Total Drama City!"


	3. Mute and Blind

**Here I am again faithful readers. I honestly meant to have this chapter up sooner but my computer is not always on speaking terms with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

**Oh and as just a bit of background trivia, after I selected the basic players (with help from my brother) the team line ups were completly random. I put the names in a hat and drew until I had two even teams. From there I just worked with it.**

* * *

><p>Mute and Blind<p>

Select scenes from last time play as Chris narrates "Last time on Total Drama City, our contestants got to know the game and, even worse, each other. As the teams headed to the roof for a little game of chess" show Tyler being fried in the commander's chair "friendships were forged and enemies made. Duncan and Tyler held the fate of their team mates in their hands and in the end, everyone's favorite criminal came out on top. Tyler took the Lift of Losers placing The Royal Aces at a disadvantage. Is this the start of a slippery slope? Find out today on Total Drama City!"

The theme song plays and we return to Chris "Many people have complained about the so called dangerous situations and the verbal abuseon this show. What I have to say is this: _Thanks a lot people; the lawyers listened!_ This means that while we can give you mostly the same good ole' entertainment of the last three seasons, we have to tone it down and we especially have to watch what we say to and about the contestants." Chris takes a moment to compose himself and continues "But I'm not mad; I've always been the picture of politeness and tact. Now let's see what the losers are up to." Looks horrified "I mean the contestants! Can we do an edit?" The camera moves from side to side as the cameraman shakes his head no and Chris sighs "Just cut to the rooms."

The Aces are having breakfast (if you want to call it that). They are looking downcast and the reason quickly becomes apparent.

"I miss Tyler" Owen remarks as he starts on his fourth plate.

"Save some for the rest of us" Tea says, even though she is looking slightly green, "And I do to."

Geoff chimes in "We're already sinking. We can't afford to lose anymore with the Duncan and Yugi tag team over there."

"Duke and Mai are also gamers" Bridgette adds "Noah probably is a real asset as well."

Kaiba slams down his fork and exclaims "Well thank you both for pronouncing our doom via that charming vote of confidence for our team. You forget that I'm on your side. Believe it or not, I'm a game master myself. We should do fine as long as we stick together."

Cut to Kaiba in the confessional "Until the teams are dissolved at which time I'm going right for yours and everybody else's throats!"

Back in the room the others are filled with new confidence. Owen looks especially determined "Onwards and upwards to victory!" As he says this he puts his arm around the shoulders of a very uncomfortable Kaiba. The young C.E.O. looks too stunned to react and Owen suddenly realizes how this looks.

"Just a sign of friendship" he explains whilst hastily removing his arm "Nothing more"

The Knights are also having breakfast. Camera focuses on Yugi and Duncan playing chess while Duke, Tristan, and Gwen watch.

"And your bishop goes down!" Duncan gloats.

Yugi smirks "Don't be too happy because he takes your rook with him."

Gwen whispers something in Duncan's ear and he proceeds to take out Yugi's queen. "Hey, getting help from your girlfriend is cheating."

A crash is heard and the camera pan to Courtney with the bacon pan lying at her feet. She appears very angry but quickly forces a smile "Yugi, you'll soon learn that Duncan is an expert at cheating. Isn't that right Gwen?"

"Oh be quiet" Gwen snaps with an eye roll "Your complaints on the situation have been noted and deleted. Thank you very much."

"You tell her" Duncan starts to give her a high-five, catches Courtney's eye and nervously says "It's your move Yugi"

Before Yugi could take his turn Chris's voice booms through the room "Attention contestants, please gather at the bus in ten minutes to be taken to today's challenge. I hope everyone _breaks a leg_!"

He signs off and Yugi moves a piece "He's not serious about us breaking our legs, is he?"

"Probably not" Duncan responds taking his turn "A broken leg would eliminate that person and he'd lose a victim. Not that he'd lose any sleep if we broke every bone in our bodies."

"I'm sure that can't be true" (makes a move).

"Haven't you watched this show before? (makes a move)."

"Yeah I have and Chris isn't all bad. He did run to the rescue with the rest when Gwen was in danger from a Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook." He moves a piece and we cut to Chris in the confessional.

"I explained that; it would have killed the ratings! I didn't care about Gwen! She could drop dead for all I care. Oh crap, I can't say that! I meant to say of course I cared about the life of poor, dear Gwen. No too sappy…Gahhh!"

Back to the table where Duncan just shrugs "Well I suppose nobody's a complete monster. Even I sometimes do actions that could be misinterpreted as kindness."

"Yeah I'm sure. We'd better get down to the bus; check mate."

Duncan does a double take at the board and then glances at Yugi with an approving nod. "Not bad kid, not bad at all."

"Thanks; let's go!"

Cut to the bus where the teams are sitting up and down the respective sides. Chef is driving and Chris is lounging in the seat directly behind him. Courtney is glaring at the backs of Gwen and Duncan's heads. Yugi is leaning over the back of his seat chatting with the pair. On the other side Kaiba is sourly sitting next to Joey.

"Look Kaiba it's not my fault Owen snagged the entire remaining seat and it's not my fault we lost so just lay off!"

"Fine Wheeler, fine. Just don't cross me anymore today; I'm in a bad mood."

"And this would be different from every other day of your life how exactly?" Kaiba shoots him a dirty look.

"I'm just not enjoying my teammates' morale which I managed to salvage only to be glomped by the human marshmallow."

"Well everybody can do with a hug now and then." Kaiba's face further darkens and Joey continues "Just a joke man. You need to lighten up and just enjoy the show."

Chris overhears Joey's nonchalant remarks about enjoying the show and grins evilly.

The bus parks outside of a community theatre and everyone is ushered inside. Chris stands on stage with two hats on small tables. "Okay today's challenge is twofold. The first part will be a game of charades. Each team will take turns drawing their prompt from their hat and then acting it out silently. Each and every one of you must act out a prompt. Chef and I will award points based on two categories: the one who best portrays their prompt and the best guesser. So in the end we will have two contestants singled out from each team who will then move on to round two."

"What is round two?" Heather asks

Chris grins "That would be telling now wouldn't it." He pulls out two lists "Here is the order of play; break a leg everyone."

The teams gather around their respective tables and it's revealed that first up are Noah and DJ. Noah pulls a slip of paper out of the hat, reads it, and sighs deeply. He holds out a finger to indicate one word and begins to twirl on his toes with his hands above his head.

Yugi calls out "He's a ballerina!"

"Unfortunately he's right."

Over on the Aces side of the stage DJ has indicated two words and is now stirring an invisible pot.

"A cook?" Joey guesses.

DJ shakes his head and now mimes chopping vegetables. Izzy says "Are you a butcher?"

DJ looks sick and shakes his head violently. Kaiba sighs and askes "Are you a chef?"

He nods and now pretends to chop down a tree. Bridgette says "Chef Woodchopper? Wait I've got it; you're Chef Hatchet!"

Cut to Chef in the confessional "Pfff, what was that? What am I doing in that hat anyway? None of these freaks has enough talent to accurately capture the essence that is me." Pauses while he realizes what he called the contestants "And I mean freak in the best possible sense."

A montage of people making fools of themselves occurs. A few stand out in particular: Mai having pulls the prompt "Seto Kaiba" simply indicates two words and points to the man in question. Yugi guesses it instantly. Tea improvises a beautiful interpretive dance about swans which DJ nails (most of the Aces prompts are animals and DJ masterfully deduces each and every one of those). Courtney messes herself up by pulling Gwen and acting like a complete moron. It takes the Knights forever to finally realize she's being Gwen and no one is particularly happy with her.

Heather comments in the confessional "Normally I'd be laughing my head off at that one but we need to stay in the lead. Courtney is killing us with her personal biases."

Kaiba is the last one in line for the Aces; he draws giraffe. With a look of self-loathing on his face he raises his hand into the air and mimes a mouth eating leaves off a tree.

"Hmm, are you a snake being charmed by one of those guys in the weird hats?" Owen asks.

He shakes his head and Izzy says "I know the answer! It's soup!"

All heads, including the other team, Chris, and Chef, turn to look at her incredulously. "What?"

Kaiba in the confessional "Soup! What did I do to deserve this?"

Back in the theater a light bulb clicks in DJ's head "The dude's a giraffe!"

"Correct; now we move on to round two, right?"

"Affirmative good buddy!" Chris stands and walks onto the stage "Nice job people. You were really cracking me up. Hey Duncan, nice portrayal of me, dude. Nice touch miming being a king with the crown and the scepter." Duncan rolls his eyes and host goes on "But as much as I loved that one the best performance from the Knights is Mai for her sheer simplicity. You go girl!"

"Thanks Chris!" She smiles and winks seductively; Chris opens his mouth and then clamps it shut again. After muttering something about lawyers he continues "The best guesser on her team was Yugi."

"Some of them were kind of hard though."

"Modesty, how quaint. As for the Aces we have Tea for her swan performance and DJ with his mad guessing skills. By the way, if I ever say mad skills again you have my permission to hit me and tell me to stop talking like Harold." He shivers and says "Now you four have to compete in the "Blind Catwalk."

He points up towards the lighting catwalk where Chef is already waiting with blindfolds. "You must walk blind from one end to the other without falling off by either accepting or ignoring the advice of your team mates. We do have a few mattresses set up so" His cell phone rings and he answers it looking irritated "Yo I'm doing a show here!...What!...But he's not even on the show…Well yes but…Okay, okay I'll do it sheesh." He hangs up and looks straight at the camera "Harold if you're watching I apologize for my inferred insult of a few minutes ago."

The contestants snigger a bit and Kaiba says "At least I'm getting some fun out of this show's layers."

"Right; back to the challenge. We have mattresses set up so if you fall try to fall on them. The one who makes it across the fastest wins it for their team. So get on up there people."

We cut to Mai, Yugi, Tea, and DJ looking extremely nervous. Chris says "You're up first Tea!"

"You can do it" Yugi encourages her.

"Stop it; she's on the other team" Mai reminds him.

Tea climbs the ladder to the catwalk and is blindfolded by Chef. She extends her arms for balance and begins to walk forward. Owen shouts "You got this Tea. Just don't think of falling…or dropping…or plummeting…or dying…or internal injuries…or…."

"SHUT UP!"

Bridgette says "Just listen to me. You're drifting to the edge so talk a small step to the right. Very good; now just keep going straight."

"You're really good at this Snkooie Poo" Geoff compliments his girlfriend

"Thanks you big Teddy Bear! Oh, a little to the left Tea. You're almost there…you did it!"

The Aces cheer as she removes her blindfold and takes a sigh of relief. Cut to her in the confessional "That was so nerve wracking! Good thing I have great balance. I just hope Yugi makes it through alright. You know because we're friends." She blushes slightly and we return to the theatre where the King of Games is starting his blind walk. He moves forward unsteadily as several people shout up advice.

He looks very confused and covers his ears, simply putting one foot in front of the other. He begins to drift dangerously close to the edge. He extends his right foot and it lands with most of it in the air. He wobbles dangerously and his teammates gasp. Duncan looks nervous and instinctively grasps Gwen's hand. She glances at him and he quickly lets go and his face becomes a blank mask again. Yugi carefully backs up and smiles with sudden inspiration. He drops to his knees, places his hands on the sides and begins to crawl foward with confident speed.

Down below the Knights begin to grin with pleasant surprise and adoration. The Aces, on the other hand, are flabbergasted.

"He can't do that!" Kaiba complains to Chris "You said he had to walk."

"I described the traditional way of doing things; Yugi is simply employing an alternate method.

He makes it to the other side and climbs down as his team cheers.

In the confessional Yugi is looking rather pleased with himself "That wasn't so bad really. Just take is slowly and think things through and you won't get hurt. I have to admit my team was actually confusing me with all those instructions but once I shut them out and relied on my instincts it was over before I knew it."

Next up is DJ who begins to climb the ladder but then looks down halfway up. He clings to the ladder and says "I can't do this; ya'll know I don't like heights."

Geoff yells "Come on dude! You fell out of a plane over Japan!"

"Yeah but not by choice. Remember the death jump back on the island? And this looks much more painful. I just can't do this."

Chris makes chicken noises as Mai passes him and begins to climb the ladder without blinking an eyelash (and without taking off her heeled shoes). She accepts the blindfold and confidently begins her journey Yugi style. She is doing great until she gets halfway across.

Duke yells "Be careful; you're drifting to the right."

Mai nods and turns but she over compensates and her right leg goes over the edge. Her balance is thrown off and she plummets. A shot from above shows that she's over a mattress. WHAM! It shows an injured Mai lying right next to the mattress with people crowding to see if she's alright.

"Ouch! I thought you had to tone things down McLean!"

"I gave you mattresses; you simply missed them. Not my fault. It seems that we only had one person from each team make it across. Chef is now reviewing the tapes to see who was quicker. Chef?"

"It was the little one by only one second. That initial hesitation almost got him but he reovered."

Yugi smiles in disbelief as his team (excluding the injured Mai) congratulate him. Duncan claps him on the shoulder "Definitely cool kid!"

"Thanks Duncan; that makes two that we've won!"

Chris says "Right you are, Yugi. Aces I'll see you outside the Lift of Losers."

Cut back to the elevator area where the Aces are sitting around looking grumpy. "You have all cast your votes and made your decision. I have in my hand seven candied dice meaning that one of you is leaving never to return. I will now hand out the dice: Kaiba, Joey, Bridgette, Owen, Geoff, and Tea." DJ looks nervous while Izzy is watching a fly buzzing around her head, occasionally shooting out her tongue. The silence stretches on and Chris finally says "Izzy."

"Hooray, Izzy gets to stay."

"I'm not surprised DJ. Way to wim…chicke…you should have done the challenge. Bye-bye."

DJ waves goodbye as the doors close. We hear it whistling to the ground along with DJ's scream of "Mama!"

In the confessional Joey says "This stinks! I applied for this show so I could win. The next victory is ours!"

Mai, still roughed up, in the confessional "Well that certainly wasn't a good day for my career. Ouch! But rest assured I'll be back in the game next episode and I'll win that million dollars! Just think of that in yen!" Has a dreamy look as we cut to Yugi.

"Well I'm having fun so far. I'm making some cool new friends, especially Duncan. He's not that bad once you get to know him. I was really happy when I actually won today's challenge. I just might have a shot at winning the million!"

Courtney in the confessional "Gwen is going down! Operation "Win Duncan Back" is officially a go!"


	4. Take Me Ouch to the Ball Game

**Here I am again with not one but two new chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Take Me <em>Ouch<em> to the Ball Game

"Last time on Total Drama City, we took our contestants to the Domino Theatre where they made absolute fools out of themselves and then did a walk of death high in the air. Yugi and Tea took the spotlight while Mai took a trip to the emergency room. DJ's fear of heights got the better of him and he got the axe. Meanwhile Courtney launches yet another campaign to win Duncan back. What will come of this? Will the Knights keep up their winning streak? Will we get the old lawyers back? Find out this and more today on Total Drama City!"

After the theme song we open on the Royal Ace apartment. The Aces are sitting around the living room munching on the slop that Chef tells them is food. Kaiba looks especially miffed.

"We are royally stinking! No team of mine should be should be in this bad of shape!"

Tea responds "Yeah because you are so used to winning and have never lost at anything."

"I may have had some bad luck concerning Yugi but guys we need to pull it together. As I said before, that is the only way we can turn this around."

Geoff says "He's right dudes; let's really kick their butts today!"

The whole group cheers and we cut to Owen in the confessional "Kaiba is so cool. Super rich and super smart; wow that is so hot! Not that I think he's hot, although he does look good. But in a brotherly, not gay kinda way. Man why do I always do this?"

Cut to the Knights apartment where a more celebratory mood reigns. "We are on our way!" Tristan declares

"Careful not to jinx us" Noah warns "In season one the Gophers had a winning streak before crashing and burning. And it was me who burned" he mutters to himself as he realizes how similar the situation looks "Well lightning never strikes twice."

Chris on the speakers "Move 'em on out people! Today we're heading for the park for some good old fashioned sports."

"And then the clouds opened up and God said 'I hate you Noah.'"

Cut to Domino City Park where the teams are gathered around a baseball diamond. Noah says "Baseball huh. This just keeps getting _better and better._"

Chris says "I'm glad you feel that way but no not baseball. Today we'll be playing that world famous recess sport, Kickball!" Chef throws Chris a rubber ball that brains the host in the noodle. "OUCH! Watch it okay?"

"Sorry about that!"

"Now that I have a concussion; let's continue. We'll play five innings and obviously the winners win the challenge. As the Knights have two extra players they'll have to sit a couple out each inning."

"Don't worry about me, I'll play every inning guys" Noah says. We are shown a flashback of "Dodgebrawl" where Noah casually sits the whole game out and walks the Dock of Shame. "I'll be in there scoring those touchdowns."

"Um that's football" Tristan corrects him

"Oh man sports really aren't my forte"

The game begins with the Knights up to kick first with Yugi and Mai (still limping about) on the bench. Joey is on the pitcher's mound staring Heather down.

"You ready for this Tough Girl?"

"Bring it Mr. Afraid of His Own Shadow"

His eyes narrow and Yugi looks nervous. In the confessional "Okay maybe I got a little carried away when telling them about Joey."

Back on the field the infuriated teen rolls the ball with deadly force. "Strike one" Chef calls out as Heather's foot swishes right over it. She strikes again and Joey grins "What was you called me Miss Coordination?"

"Just roll the ball"

He does and this time she kicks it right into his face. He recovers quickly but Heather is on first base and looking very smug. Holding his bloody nose with one hand he uses the other to pitch to Courtney. She kicks it but Geoff catches it and throws it Bridgette on second base, getting both Courtney and Heather out.

Noah is up. He nervously approaches the plate and grits his teeth. Joey pitches, Noah rears back and misses it by a mile. The next kick is the same and Noah now looks truly determined. He narrows his eyes and takes his stance. Joey pitches but Noah kicks early and lands on his butt.

"Three outs for the Knights" Chef bellows.

The team gives Noah significant looks as they take their positions in the outfield. Duncan takes the mound and pitches to Tea. She kicks it and makes it to first. Up next is Izzy who strikes once but then nails the ball on her second attempt putting two on base. Owen steps up to the plate; Duncan pitches the ball but it bounces up and hits Owen in the stomach. It ricochets and vanishes into the distance. Tea, Izzy, and Owen circle to home putting and Chef announces the score to be 3-0.

Heather shouts "Time out Ref! He didn't kick that ball!"

Chef responds "Nowhere in the rule book does it specifically say that you can't use your stomach. The ball was pitched and he hit it. Resume play."

Heather looks furious and Joey steps up to the plate. The ball is pitched and Joey kicks it perfectly. Noah screams "I've got it!" and then trips on his way to the ball. By the time someone finally does get it Joey is on third base.

"Wha-ha-oh!" Chris exclaims in surprise "The Aces are kicking some Royal butt today! It appears that the losing streak may be over."

Kaiba in the confessional "This is great! I'm actually having fun! These losers aren't so bad when they get their heads in the game."

Heather in the confessional "What is going on? We suddenly suck! Noah isn't doing us any favors with whatever his little sports kick is."

Noah in the confessional "Maybe I'm trying too hard. But this is almost exactly like season one and I want to stay in the game!"

Back on the field Kaiba is at the plate. He lands a perfect kick but Duke catches it and throws it to first base where Gwen catches it and gets him out. The Knights regain a bit of confidence and manage to get Bridgette out. Geoff kicks and Noah smashes into Duke causing the ball to sail past them. The ball rolls into a bush and Geoff gets a home run.

"Aces lead 4-0."

The second inning begins and this time Courtney and Duke sit it out. Yugi manages to kick the ball and get on base.

"Hooray I did it " he exclaims

Next up is Mai who, despite not being fully healed, also gets on base. Gwen kicks but Joey catches it and she's out.

"Ha; bet she doesn't look so cool now, eh Duncan?" Courtney shouts from the bench.

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. No sweat Gwen."

He then steps up to the plate and sends the ball deep into the outfield allowing Yugi to make it home and win a point for the Knights. Unfortunately Noah was up next and they were soon walking sulkily to the outfield.

The game continues in this fashion for a few more innings; the Knights get one step ahead and the Aces get three. In the fourth inning they manage to pull it together and catch up to the Aces.

"Score is 9-11"

Chris pops on screen and says "And just in case you paranoid, uber-censor layers were wondering, that is not a reference to the tragic day in American history! And if anyone was offended then _I most humbly apologize_!"

Chef says "Okay, Chris is losing it. Now let's begin the final inning."

Yugi and Mai take the bench as Heather gives a quick pep talk. "We've managed to pull it back so let's keep it up! I am not re-losing the million that creature stole from me just because you guys are getting tired! Let's get out there and win it except for Noah. I'm glad you suddenly like sports but it's simply not working so lay off!"

"Okay!"

Duncan kicks a double followed by Tristan doing the same. "A point for the Knights."

Heather steps up and smashes the ball deep into the outfield giving them players on first and third. Courtney chokes and strikes out putting Gwen up at bat. She kicks it and Tristan comes home tying the game. Noah is up at bat and simply stands there for the first two pitches.

"Do something!" Heather screams from second base. He does and misses giving them out number two.

Duncan returns to the plate sweating with slight nervousness. Chris voices his concerns "If he strikes out the Knights are dead in the water. Can he do it?"

He can and does! He gets Heather home putting the Knights in the lead by one point. Sadly Tristan's ball is caught and the top of the fifth ends.

"It's okay guys" Heather says "We just can't let them score."

This proves easier said than done as Joey is first at the plate and he nails that ball. Tristan manages to catch it and throw it to second but Joey is already there. Izzy kicks and Duncan manages to catch it in the air getting her out. Bridgette gets on base and Joey makes it to third. Kaiba kicks and it sails directly towards Noah. The sarcastic one completely chokes and the ball flies right between his hands and Joey scores tying the game again. Geoff then gets Bridgette home making the score 12-11. The Knights realize that they've lost and it's only halfheartedly they get Owen out ending the game.

The Aces are celebrating and whooping, even Kaiba. We zoom in on Noah looking crest fallen and his team glaring at him. "It's Camp Wawanakwa all over again."

Chris says "Nice game people. Definitely not your game Noah and according to the looks your teammates are giving you it looks like you're going to get voted off." The Knights all nod in agreement. Noah sighs and hangs his head. Chris goes on "Which would be the case if this weren't a reward challenge. Got ya!"

Noah stammers "R…r…r…really! A reward challenge?"

"Yep. Bet you didn't expect one this early. Aces you win this gift card which will allow you to buy enough food for a killer party tonight. Remember it's only redeemable for food!"

"Works for me" Owen grins as the Aces all high five each other and Noah practically faints with delight.

Noah in the confessional "Wow I lost my head today and it nearly killed me! I got all superstitious from dodge ball comparisons. From now on I play things normally."

Back on the field everyone is piling back onto the bus. They begin the trek into town with Knights looking dejected.

Tristan remarks "If we had to lose one at least this was the one to do it. Our team is still intact."

On the other side Joey responds "True but you get stuck with the usual fare while we feast." At this point the bus pulls to a stop in front of large supermarket and Joey grins even wider.

"Have fun people but remember we have cameras in there as well" Chris says as the Ace's disembark.

Once inside Owen looks around the place with huge amounts of drool dangling from his mouth. "Oh sweet cheese, this is going to be great."

"Let's get ready to shop Big O!" and for once everyone agreed with Izzy.

At the rooftop common area that evening the Aces are enjoying their party with Chris observing. "Look's good; how about sparing some nachos!"

Bridgette grabs them before Owen can and gives them to the host. "Excellent guys! Someone here is a good cook."

Everyone points to Kaiba and Chris says "The CEO has hidden depth. I'm impressed."

Kaiba allows himself a very small smile and says "Thanks!"

Chris turns to the camera "Well the Aces have broken their slump and have a wicked party to show for it. The Knights retain all their members but still have major wounds to lick. Come and join us next time on Total Drama City!"


	5. Would You Rather?

Would You Rather?

"Last time on Total Drama City, our contestants headed to the park for a good old fashioned game of kick ball. There was plenty of action as well as plenty of pain." Show a clip of Joey's bloody nose "Our buddy Noah became very superstitious and tried so hard to do well that he royally crashed and burned. The noose was tightening until yours truly revealed it was a reward challenge. So Noah stays another day and the Aces threw an awesome party. Stay tuned to see what sick stunts these guys will do today on Total Drama City!"

Theme song and then cut to the Knight apartment. A gloomy air pervades as everyone munches breakfast and contemplates their loss.

Yugi says "At least it was a reward challenge and we didn't lose anybody."

"Yeah but what about this time?" Mai asks "The way this game works we can lose our advantage like that!" She snaps her fingers for ephasis.

Duke says "Speaking of losing things where is Courtney?"

Cut to the bathroom where Courtney is frantically scribbling on a note pad. "Way's to Destroy Gwen and Get Duncan Back: Stage an accident where she has to leave the show by injury? No too likely to be discovered. Make her look bad in front of Duncan? Has merit but for some reason he worships that gothic *****. Throw a challenge and ensure she's voted off? I did try that last season; maybe this time it would work. Yes I like it!"

A pounding is heard and Heather screams "How much longer are you going to be in there! Other people have to go too you know!"

"So sorry; I'll be right out." Evil grin right before we cut to the Aces who are looking slightly sulky.

Joey says "I was hoping to eat the left-overs from last night for breakfast instead of this glop."

"What are left-overs?" Owen asks and everyone groans.

Geoff says "I hope we have another award challenge soon. Parties rock!"

"Too true" Bridgette agrees

Chris over the speakers "Guess what time it is?"

"Time for lunch?" Owen asks

"Um, dude you're still eating breakfast."

"Yeah I know. I was just making a guess."

"I wish it was lunch time" Izzy says "Chef usually tries a bit harder on lunch and the indigestion isn't as bad."

"Oh I know! Yesterday I only threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Cool! I wonder what we're having today."

"I don't know but I hope Chef serves it soon. I'm starving."

"IT'S NOT LUNCHTIME!" Chris bellows "It's time to load up for another challenge. On the bus, toot sweet people."

They load onto the bus and head out. Courtney keeps glancing at Gwen and jotting down more notes. She grins and Gwen shivers.

"You alright?" Duncan asks

"Yeah, just a funny feeling."

They arrive at an old warehouse loaded with crates and random stuff. "Since the dawn of time children have played the game 'Would You Rather?' where they ask each other which they'd prefer out of two unpleasant situations. Well today each of you will be asked a question but then you must do what you choose using the props found in this warehouse. Refuse to do either and not only will you have to wear the chicken hat ("They still have those?" Courtney wonders aloud) but you'll have the wrath of your team mates to face. Now each of you has a custom set of questions of random difficulty. Let's reach in the hat and see who our first victim is, shall we?"

Everyone looks nervous as Chris takes a deliberately long amount of time to pull a slip of paper. He reads "Owen" the fat one's eyes get really big "Would you rather eat your own poop or eat your own vomit?"

Owen thinks for a minute while everyone else turns slightly green with disgust. "I think the second one; sounds tangier."

"Well then here is a bucket and a pill specially designed to induce vomiting within seconds. Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna" Owen swallows the pill and up chucks into the bucket. "What! I didn't have any corn!"

Chef is passing out barf bags to everyone else as Owen takes a deep breath and begins to pour the contents into his open mouth. There is retching all around as Owen puts the Brunch of Disgustingness to shame.

"Okay that's a well-earned point for the Aces. Now we have Izzy."

"Present"

"Glad to hear it; would you rather have flaming arrows shot at you while you're tied to a spinning board or have to choose from two perfectly identical bottles one containing water and the other poison and drink it."

"Well I've had the first thing done at my last family reunion so I'll take the mystery drinks!"

Two black bottles are placed in front of her and she contemplates them. "Ennie, meenie, minnie, moe; which one won't put me 6 below? This one; my instincts tell me this is water." She chugs the contents, sets the bottle down, and smiles at the camera for a few seconds "I can't feel my kidneys" She passes out and Owen screams.

"Holy Eifel Tower; she's dead!"

"She's not dead" Chris assures him "We're not allowed to do that. Chef where's that antidote?"

"What antidote?"

"Oh crap; are we going to get e-mails about this. Does anyone mind if we have the funeral after finishing the episode?"

Owen faints and Chef and Chris burst out laughing. "Just kidding; the antidote is right here." Pours it down Izzy's throat and she sits up

"That was yummy and I think I met God for a second. He said He's not ready for me yet and that I should go back to Earth. He also told me the perfect recipe for moose burgers."

"Ooookay" Chris says uncertainly "Next we have Kaiba."

"Oh joy."

"This one is like Owen's; would you rather drink snail slime or dog urine?"

Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Tea burst out laughing while Yugi tries to be polite but is obviously inwardly busting a gut. Kaiba narrows his eyes and says "Both mixed together please."

"If you say so; Chef we have a special order here."

Kaiba is handed the gross cocktail and downs it in one gulp. Everyone on the Aces cheers as Kaiba twitches and chokes down vomit.

"Three points for the Aces and a thumbs up to an ambitious Kaiba; hopefully we can now give the Knights a shot."

"Likely filled with rabies" Duncan mutters

"Couldn't get that one approved; ah here we go! Gwen would you rather dress up as stereotypical girlie-girl on television or officially break up with Duncan?"

Both Duncan and Courtney look eager for the answer with completely different expressions. Gwen gulps but looks at Duncan for a few seconds "Bring on the ball gown."

Duncan grins and Courtney slips out of sight. Yugi glances in her direction but no one else notices. "Very brave of you Gwen" Chris says "You'll find everything you need behind that screen. We'll wait a few minutes while you pretty up."

"_Fan-bloody-tastic."_ She steps behind the screen and says "What the heck? Are you sure this is what I'm supposed to wear?"

"Yep; hurry up, time is money you know."

Courtney is back and Yugi shrugs. Gwen steps out wearing a dress that looks appropriate for a rock concert; it's torn in several places and hangs off of one shoulder.

"Wow!" Duncan says with a smile "You look hot!" (In the background Courtney face palms)

Chris says "Yes she does but it's not the look we mentioned so you technically lose."

"This is what was back there, I swear!"

"Um Chris" Yugi says "I, um, that is, I think Courtney might have sabotaged the dress."

"What! How could I have done? We didn't know about the challenge until just now."

"Yeah but when he announced it, you slipped away."

"I had something in my contact lens and wanted to deal with it privately. Okay Mr. King of Games?"

Chris says "Sorry Gwen but them's the rules. You can change now."

Grumbling she returns to the screen and Duncan calls out "Don't sweat it we can take up the slack."

"Really Duncan?" Chris grins with narrowed eyes "Would you rather go streaking down a busy street or kiss that intern who isn't interested in girls and is currently starved for affection?"

He indicates a male intern who winks seductively and Duncan's eye twitches. Courtney smiles and Yugi glances at her suspiciously.

Duncan asks "Can you legally ask me to do the first one?"

"According to page 47 of your contract I can."

He sighs and says "Then thank the Lord it's a warm day." The delinquent starts to strip and Courtney's jaw drops.

In the confessional "He actually did it! I thought he'd wear the chicken hat for sure! Although it was pretty hot. I mean when I saw his perfectly formed but and his beautifully sculpted…" static before showing her with her hands on the camera "Give me the tape! I need that tape!"

Cut to Gwen in the confessional "That was incredible! I'm…I'm… woof!" she begins to pant like a dog before we see her in a similar position as Courtney "How do you open this thing? That tape will die!"

Noah in the confessional "Now I really know why my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show!"

Outside the warehouse the now nude (but pixilated) Duncan is running down the street to the shock and amazement of the passersby. He returns and quickly grabs his boxers; "There I did it."

"Oh my goodness that was excellent!" the intern says

"Come one step closer and not even Yugi will be able to reassemble you!"

"And we're back to the Aces. Joey would you rather sit in tub of venomous snakes or hug an authentic mummy?"

Mr. Wheeler seems terrified of both options but he finally says "I…I…I'll t…take the m…mum…my."

"Good choice" Chef opens a sarcophagus and indeed a real mummy is in it. "Just one hug for the win."

Joey takes a few steps forward before screaming like a little girl and saying "No way! I'm not getting cursed!"

"Definitely the chicken hat. Next it's back to the Knights with a tie game. Courtney, would you rather eat a bowl of warm green jelly or officially give Duncan and Gwen your blessing?"

"Gosh they both sound so terrible. I'm afraid I'll have to take the chicken hat."

Duncan says "Someone gave up easily."

"I'm really sorry guys; I just can't do either. Of course Gwen could have at least had the guts to take the chicken hat rather than try to frame me. Notice how Goth that dress became and her boyfriend does carry a knife."

E**v**eryone glances at Gwen who says "Oh come on; this is Courtney remember?"

"Yes and I'm sure you'd just love to see me gone so you can you and Duncan can date in peace."

"If so I wouldn't be that obvious."

"Actually it was pretty good Gwen. I want Duncan back so I have a motive and you had the means to take advantage of my contact emergency."

A few of the Knights don't look convinced of Gwen's innocence and Duncan stands up for her "Just shut up! You had your chance and you turned psycho. Sorry but it's over so stop framing Gwen."

Gwen says "Thanks Duncan." 

"No problem."

The game continues with images of various humiliations: Mai dressed like a clown, Tea rubbing slug paste on her skin, Heather running from hungry cats while wearing a bikini made of fish, Geoff rubbing the interns feet and Yugi chugging a gallon of hot sauce to name a few. At the end the Aces were declared the winners because of Courtney's hat and Gwen's disqualification.

"Nice job Aces. Knights, this time someone _is_ going home so I'll see you in the elimination corridor.

As they load back on the bus Duncan sits next to Yugi and asks "Okay Kid; what exactly did you see Courtney doing?"

"I don't know…"

"If she cheated then she's got to pay right? I mean sure we bend the rules just a bit sometimes but there's a line you do not cross. You of all people should realize the sanctity of fair play."

The camera cuts before Yugi can answer and the Knights are seating in front of the elevators. "There are nine players before me but only eight dice in my hand. One of you will leave and never return. The unlucky ones who get to stay are Duncan, Yugi, Mai, Heather, Duke, Tristan, and Noah. Gwen, Courtney this is the final dice."

Gwen looks nervous while Courtney sits back perfectly at ease. The seconds stretch onwards as Chris slowly looks from one girl to the other. "Gwen."

"Yes!"

"What! No! My plan was perfect! I mean how could this have happened? She cheated!"

"Actually you did" Duncan says "Yugi informed of your little 'contact emergency' as well as your glee when I got a hard choice. You set Gwen up and I made sure everyone knew it."

Two interns grab Courtney and shove her into the Lift of Losers as the doors close "This isn't the end. You'll hear from my lawyerrrrrrrrsssssss!"

"Wow I had no idea she had lawyers" Chris exclaims in mock surprise. In his normal voice he says "Well that's all the time we have today. Join us next time on Total Drama City!"


	6. A Lovely Night

**Here's another fun one for you all!**

* * *

><p>A Lovely Night<p>

"Last time on Total Drama City, we played a little game of Would You Rather? Our contestants bravely rose to the challenge in dares ranging from humiliating to just plain gross. In the background Courtney was once again after Gwen's blood but thanks to Yugi and Duncan Courtney dropped out of our lives singing her personal theme song ("You'll hear from my lawyerrrrrrrrsssssss!") What weirdness is in store today? Something that just might push them to the breaking point so keep watching Total Drama City."

Theme song followed by the teams loading onto the bus in the mid-afternoon. "Get a move on people; we have a real sizzler cooked up today!"

_"Oh be still my beating heart!"_

"Very nice choice of words Noah!"

"What does that mean?"

Chris smiles evily and answers "Spoilers! Take it away Chef."

As the bus peels out Duncan breathes a sigh of relief and puts his arm around Gwen's shoulders "Do you smell that? It's the sweet scent of a day without Courtney!"

Gwen smiles and says "It smells wonderful." They share a kiss.

Tristan looks out the window and says "Hey isn't that our school?"

"Indeed it is" Chris responds "Disembark kids."

Everyone is in a classroom with Chris behind the desk. He's wearing a graduation cap and gown as well as brainy specs. "Well class…"

"_Class!" _several people exclaim

"Yep. Welcome back to High School. You are all now students in Professor McLean's class preparing for the best night of your lives. And that is…" he rips of his graduation gown revealing a tuxedo "the Prom!"

There is mixed reactions; Bridgette and Geoff look ecstatic while Gwen begins beating her head on her desk.

Chris continues "You all have until sunset to acquire a date and select an outfit of your choice from the locker rooms. And Gwen the dresses range all up and down the spectrum so have fun with it. Now here's the fun part; you all must choose a date from the other team!" Chris grins as everyone gasps. "During the dance, which is being prepared in the gym, you will be judged based on your romantic conduct. The team with the most points wins. And yes I realize the Knights are up a player which means the odd one out will have to make use of our mystery date. Class dismissed and good luck!"

"Quick question" Gwen speaks up "How on earth is this fall under fun and games?"

"Most people consider prom fun and have you not heard of games of the heart? Now get to it people."

The contestants gaze at each other in apprehension. Heather stands up "Come on like this is hard; I'm not afraid to go first right here." She walks over to Kaiba's desk and says "Seto Kaiba would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the prom tonight?"

He looks at her and says "My dear the honor would be all mine." In the confessional "Of course I gave that mushy answer because Chris is probably already grading us. I do not want to lose this show!"

"See easy! I'm going to go find a dress."

"I need a tux." They leave and everyone looks even more awkward.

"I said class dismissed; get out of here and start date hunting!"

Everyone exits the classroom and began to scatter throughout the school. Duncan and Gwen take a minute to separate "I can't believe they're making us do this" she groans

"Don't worry it's just one night. We'll fake our way through this and that'll be that."

"If I don't die of sheer nausea during the...the…"

"Prom?"

"Yeah that."

"Hey I have an idea let's go find Geoff and Bridgett."

"Huh?"

Cut to the two couples conversing. Geoff says "So we should switch girlfriends for the night?"

"Right; I'll date Bridgette and you date Gwen. Nice, simple, and hopefully no emotional problems since this is just an arrangement to advance in the game."

"Wow Dude that's not very romantic; you do know we're being graded on that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tonight Bridgette."

He walks away and everyone else looks a bit awkward. Geoff, who's the most at ease, says "I'll see you tonight Gwen. Goodbye for now my snuggle bunny."

Bridgette answers "Until later lovie poo."

Gwen is seen in the confessional vomiting into a mop bucket. Meanwhile Yugi stands in the library talking to himself. "Alright just walk up to her and ask before someone else does. It's only a game after all…Not like I'm proposing marriage or anything" he blushes and says "Here I go!"

He walks around the bookshelf and runs right into Tea. "Oh Yugi!"

"Tea I was just…That is um…"

"Yes?"

Silence and then both together shout out "Will you be my date tonight?"

Both blush and together they say "Yes I will."

More blushing "We'll um, I'll see you later Yugi"

"Yeah okay."

Chris in the confessional "Something is going on between the game geek who talks to himself and the hot dancer! I did not see that coming." His phone rings and he answers looking very disgruntled "Hello!...Yes I realize that she is a minor and that my remark about her appearance was inappropriate…I'll apologize right away…" He hangs up and takes a calming breath "I'm sorry Tea"

Tea in the confessional "A date with Yugi? Even if it's on TV that's…um…nice. I mean I'm sure he'll be a gentleman and…stuff."

Back to Chris "Just keep the stuff within our rating okay? And within the rating of our _delightful _lawyers."

Cut to the gym which has been decorated like scene out of Cinderella. Chris is standing on the dance floor in his tux "And now the moment of truth; can these guys play nice or will it be another "St. Valentine's Day Massacre?" Let's find out!"

First through the doors are Heather and Kaiba. They are arm in arm; the perfect image of a story book romance.

"Ah young love" Chris says

Kaiba gulps and says "Indeed, I feel light as a cloud."

"Laying it on a bit thick buddy. Keep it up!"

Next were Yugi and Tea also arm in arm both looking nervous but happy. They were followed by the arranged dates. Gwen's wearing a black dress with that looks like a cross between her usual cloths and Mai's. They are followed by Duke and Izzy; Duke looks very uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, it's just like a fairy tale! I wonder if the Apple Cider is poisoned like in Snow White. That would be so cool!"

"Yeah…cool…"

The next couple through the doors is Mai and Joey. Chris is a bit surprised "I didn't expect to see him with them…I mean her. Anyway, who knows, maybe romance will bosom…I mean blossom! I'm sorry new lawyers! Please have mercy!"

After them come Noah and Owen! "Before anyone speaks all the girls were taken and Owen and I are just here as friends."

Duncan "Okay; I'm sure you two friends will have a _gay old time_!" He laughs and dodges a book.

Chris says "Noah you'll feel right at ease when you see Tristan's date." The last couple to enter is a traumatized Tristan and Chef in a pink dress.

"I really don't get paid enough for this!"

"Okay we've got the dates so it's lights" the light dim "music" a waltz begins playing" action! As in dancing off course."

Everyone begins to dance, some more awkwardly than others. Noah looks repulsed as Owen twirls him in a poorly done waltz. Mai turns out to be a wonderful ballroom dancer while Joey is struggling to fake it. Tristan and Chef dance by the camera with Tristan looking very ill.

"D…dear Chef…would you like some punch?"

"No but I know a host that's been asking for it for several seasons."

We zoom in on Yugi and Tea who are looking a little more relaxed. "This is nice" Yugi says "We've hardly gotten to talk being on opposite teams."

"No we haven't. So is this show what you expected it to be?"

"Unfortunately"

She laughs and says "I'm sure in a few weeks we'll be seeing you accepting a million dollars."

"Maybe it will be you."

"Nah, I don't expect to make it much farther." Silence before "Do you really think I could?"

"Yep"

Over to Joey and Mai "You look lovely this evening Mai."

"Do you really mean that or are you just trying to win the challenge?"

"A little of both I suppose."

"_Thanks!_"

"Wait I did say you're lovely!"

"Yeah and it was very _meaningful_."

Gwen and Geoff "This is cool" he says "Hanging out like this."

"You call a romantic waltz hanging out?"

"Well we're not really together you know. But I am having fun."

"Me too I guess."

Duncan and Bridgette "I'm impressed Duncan. So far you've been a perfect gentleman."

"Thank you my dear. I wait with bated breath for the moment this _lovely_ challenge is over and I can be myself again."

"You're funny. I can see why Gwen likes you so much." She leans her head on his shoulder and he freaks out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa remember that you're dating Geoff!"

"Relax it's part of the challenge. Last time I cheated on him I wound up welded to a flag pole. I am so glad he didn't come back this season."

"His lava injuries were worse than ours."

They both laugh at Alejandro's predicament and Gwen's head snaps around. "What are they laughing about over there?"

"Gwen I'm sure…"

"Quiet for a minute so I can eavesdrop on my boyfriend."

Duke looks completely freaked out by his date; "And then after we got the beaver out of the garbage disposal you wouldn't believe what went wrong with the upstairs toilet."

"Izzy that's very…interesting. Why don't you tell me about your previous time on this show?"

"Oh my gosh it's been so fun. I tend to switch teams a lot as well as get eliminated twice a season. Cool huh?"

"Twice?"

"Well the first time was when _they _found me and I had to hide out in the woods for weeks."

"Who's they? Why were they chasing you?"

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

His eyes get big but Izzy's next comment is drowned out by Joey screaming in pain. We cut to him clutching his crotch "I swear I did not mean to touch you there" he squeaks.

"Yeah right; I've heard what you're ideal gift is! I need to powder my nose."

She stalks away and we have Joey in the confessional "It really was an accident! I wouldn't do that to Mai!"

Mai in the confessional "Maybe I over reacted a bit. This show is stressful and I do have a teensy temper to begin with. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me."

Back on the dance floor Yugi and Tea are helping Joey to a table while in the background Duke runs away chased by Izzy holding up her skirt and saying "I just wanted to show you my tattoo."

"Are you alright Joey?"

"Yeah I am Yugi but I don't think your team is after Mai's little display."

Tea says "What about what you just did to our team Romeo?"

"It…Was..An…Accident!"

"Do you think it matters on this show?"

Yugi muses "I wonder if this is sudden death elimination? I don't see how we all can know what our team mates have done."

Cut to the bus where everyone is settling in to go back to base camp. Chris says "Well I hope that you all fun on our little date night. And just so that it doesn't end to quickly here is a video of all of you and your romantic behavior for the ride back."

Everyone except for Heather and Kaiba cringe. Suddenly Heather doesn't look so at ease when it shows her in the ladies room "What a bore! I don't care if he is super rich and one of the best gamers on earth; Seto Kaiba is downright boring! Well maybe I care a little about him being super rich."

Kaiba glares at her and she grins sheepishly "What did they put in that punch?" He's not amused.

After the video finishes Chris says "I think we can see that Knights have lost this one. Nice comment to your date Gwen." She blushes and he goes on "And Duke it's very rude to call your date a 'Bottle of crazy sauce' and then run away screaming. Although Izzy, in his defense, there are something's you just don't show people on the first date. Now Knights I'll see you upstairs so we can send someone back down."

Cut to the elimination corridor where only Duke and Mai are left sitting down. "Who will the last dice go to? I see an image in my mind…give me a minute…" They sit tensely and he finally says "Duke. Sorry Mai but losing your temper on this show is a bad idea. Ask Eva."

She looks momentarily enraged before wiping her face of all emotion and walking to the Lift of Losers with dignity. Joey looks sad as he notices a tear on her check as the doors close. Chris says "And then the teams were even. Who will tip the scales?"

Cut to Mai exiting on the bottom floor looking very disheveled "Did I hope to finally beat Yugi and Joey at something? Yes I did. Am I angry? No I'm not. I'll just show them next time! I will be victorious!" Another tear trickles down her face.

Back upstairs Yugi and Tea are saying goodnight to each other. "Well Tea I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night."

"Good Night."

A split screen shows them both shutting their apartment doors with identical smiles.


	7. Food Fight

**Hello again faithful readers! Sorry, I am so bad about updating. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Food Fight<p>

"On the last episode of Total Drama City it was a night to remember at the prom. Our teams had a not very relaxing date night with mixed results. Romance and discord shared the dance floor as Yugi and Tea showed us a new side (a flashback of the dancing) whilst Heather chose one of the worst players to make into her enemy (show her unwitting confession and the aftermath thereof). There were also psyco-dramas (show Mai's foot getting rather intimate with Joey) and some things that were just plain psyco (Izzy chasing Duke). But in the end it was Miss Valentine who was left heartbroken on the bottom floor. What sort of challenge will our players sink their teeth into today? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

The theme song segues into the Knight's apartment where the contestants are still asleep. The camera pans over Heather and Gwen both of which are curled up on the couches. Heather smiles and mutters something that sounds like "Alejandro" before we move to the bed room where the guys are also conked out. A similar situation is shown in the Aces residence except the guys are on couches and chairs while the girls enjoy the bunk beds. Cut to Chris, fully dressed and fully awake, in front of a sound mixing board.

"Time to rise and shine" he chuckles as he pushes a button marked "Warzone"

The speakers in the apartments blare the sounds of bombs and gunfire at top volume. Everyone is startled awake and the results are varied and hilarious. Duncan jumps out of bed and assumes a defensive position underneath it. Duke bolts upright and cracks his head on the bunk above him which Tristian had just rolled out of with a crash. Yugi screams and covers his head with the covers. Gwen and Heather look around sleepily for a second before jumping up and running for cover. In their panic they run right into each other with a skull splitting crack. Owen, and Joey huddle behind the same couch in fear leaving parts of both bodies exposed. Kaiba screams "No more please father" and covers his head with his arms. Geoff runs to protect Bridgette and runs down her and Tea down as they run in the opposite direction. Izzy however continues to snore.

"Everybody awake?" comes Chris' voice as everyone begins to fully wake up and come to their senses "Good. It's a beautiful day and a delicious challenge awaits you so get ready."

"I really hate that man" Kaiba growls

Meanwhile Duncan is crawling out from under the bed "Man you think I'd be used to this sort of thing by now."

"It could be worse" Yugi observes as he climbs to the floor "I wouldn't put it past Chris to wake us up with 'It's a Small World'."

"That song is hell in musical form" the punk replys "Let's just try to snag the bathroom before the girls get in there."

However the girls are already in the bathroom and scuffling fiercely. "That shower is mine vampire chick!"

"Says who Rapunzel" Heather is enraged and physically kicks Gwen out. She rushes back but slams into the locked door.

"I hope you melt in there!"

Heather's response is a scream as the water begins to run. Kaiba is also being very vocal in the Ace's bathroom and both shout "What happened to the hot water!"

Cut to Chef in the basement with a wrench "How am I supposed to know?"

Eventually everyone has had their frigid showers which have done nothing to improve their sour moods following their rude awakening. "This show is torture" Tea complains

"Hey you actually applied for this insanity. I was dragged into it by red tape."

"I'm sure some breakfast will cheer us all up" Owen says

Chris is heard once again "Now that everyone is all showered and dressed it's challenge time. The bus is already waiting."

"Um I think you've forgotten to give us breakfast"

"I don't know what you're talking about Owen. Now chop, chop folks."

"But…"

"See you all in minute" and he signs off with a click

Soon everyone is on the bus and they're looking pretty cranky. Speech is sparse as they drive through town but they perk up a bit as they park in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Yay food" Owen declares and there is a mad rush to get off the bus. They enter the luxurious dining room where plates piled high with the most delicious food are abundantly spread over every table. "Hello heaven!"

He attacks a nearby plate with the ferocity of a tiger and has sucked all the food off of it within seconds. Everyone else moves eagerly towards the food when they are all distracted by a blast from an air horn.

"Slow down there partners. You are perfectly free to eat once you have heard me out." Everyone groans and Chris presses the horn again. "Close the mouths and open the ears. Today's challenge consists of a good old test of will power. Kids hold these little contests all the time and the object of today's game is to see how long you can last without eating anything!" There are gasps and looks of horror all around and the host just smiles wider. "Of course the team who lasts longer wins the game but the individuals from each team who hold out the longest will win invincibility protecting them from elimination next time their team loses. That's right; double invincibility. Oh and by the way; the Aces are already one down since Owen eliminated himself before even hearing the rules. Good luck."

With that he and Chef sit at one of the tables and begin to tuck in. Everyone stands around wondering what to do now. The Aces are glaring at Owen who grins sheepishly.

"Sorry guys. Food has some sort of strange power over me. I have no control. I'm a horrible team mate and I've dragged the whole team down. Why did I do it? Why! WHY!"

"You know Owen" Chris cuts in "Since you're already out there's no reason why you can't just continue eating."

"Yay food!" He digs in with new vigor and his teammate's scowls become even deeper.

Duncan says "This isn't going to be so bad. As Chris said this is simply a matter of will power." He smirks and then his stomach growls loudly. His eyes bulge and his smile falters.

The players sit on the floor so as not to have to stare at the food and brace themselves for the long haul. Kaiba stares at Heather and she shivers.

Heather is in the confessional "Okay that guy is pretty scary. But I'm not losing so I think it's time to get Mr. Executive sent home before he comes after me."

Now Kaiba is in the confessional "You all heard what she said about me. Not to mention that she has been one of the most powerful players in the past. It's time for that witch to die."

Back to the restaurant where not a single person looks happy. Even Yugi the optimist is appearing pretty cranky. "Well we know what was up with the Middle Eastern wake up-call and the ice cold showers."

"Well duh" Heather growls "He ensured that we'd be extra cranky and more prone to caving to hunger. Nice to know hunger hasn't weakened your brain Your Gaming Highness."

"Hey lay off of him!" Duke snaps

Tristan adds "We need to stick together to win this one so we all need to stay as calm as possible."

"Okay I get it, I get it."

"Is everything alright over there?" Kaiba asks very sweetly.

"Just fine" she responds

The day drags by and by evening the players are visibly uncomfortable. They're beginning to show signs of physical weakness and there is very little speech. Joey is looking especially tempted by the food. Heather displays a very small smile and she rises to her feet. "Bathroom break" she begins her trek to the back of the restaurant but trips over her own feet, falling against a table near where Joey is sitting "Oopsie. I can be so clumsy."

She departs for the bathroom but her stumble had caused a plate to crash to the floor. Joey stares at the fallen food longingly and his stomach rumbles like thunder. He begins to drift over to it but is quelled by a dirty look from Kaiba.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh what do you care if I eat now?" he snaps angrily "It would just make me a stepping stone on your way to invincibility."

The other Aces start looking at Kaiba suspiciously and a flicker of fear passes over his face. "Of course not. I'm concerned for the whole team."

"Oh yeah I know what your concern is for! You were being such a lovely teddy bear when you tried to kill my friends and I once!" Kaiba looks panicked and he makes a gesture intended to shut Joey up but Mr. Wheeler ploughs on "And then there was your wonderful pep talk to me on Duelist Kingdom and then your attitude throughout Battle City and everything afterwards! I've had it up to here with you and if I want to eat, then damn it I'm going to eat!"

With that he scoops up a bowl of rice and dives in face first. Everyone is shocked but Chris is the first to recover.

"And that is where we get the drama in Total Drama."

Joey in the confessional "That felt good! I told Seto Kaiba off good and properly. Sure I lost my bid at invincibility but the others are sure to be on my side."

Cut to Kaiba "And then the team turned against me. Heather is good. That had to be intentional and it was masterly played. She…is…going…down!"

Heather now "And the trap begins to close. Sometimes I scare myself with how clever I can be."

Back in the restaurant night has properly fallen and the players are beginning to squirm in pain. Noah stands up and sits down at a nearby table.

"Yes I know, I know. I'm hurting the team but hey we really only need one person to last really so I'm going to tuck in."

He does so and the others begin to drool. Over on the Aces side Tea begins to rock back and forth in spasms of pain.

"We should do something to distract ourselves" Bridgette says

"We could sing songs" Izzy suggests "Sunny days chasing the…"

"NOOOO!" Kaiba screams and the red head promptly shuts up.

Geoff puts him arm around Bridgette and she smiles weakly. Time continues to pass and it is now the middle of the night. The teams have begun to mingle a bit. Yugi and Tea are sitting together and trying to distract themselves from their hunger pangs.

"So what's it like to be an Ace?"

"Pretty good I guess. Excepting Kaiba and Joey I think we got all the nice ones."

"Hey Joey's not bad. He's a great guy."

"Okay he is but really you've ended up with all the" she glances around "questionable people." She drops to a whisper "If I were you I'd get rid of Heather. She's going to be bad news down the road."

"Yeah well you've got Kaiba. He could be a lot worse than Heather if given the chance."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Joey put things into perspective quite well."

"But he's got that will of iron. Just watch him gain invincibility."

"Probably. My gosh I'm so hungry. They didn't give us much for supper last night and now this. Ugh I hate this show!"

"Hey you'll get through this. After this we'll be able to handle anything."

Heather is currently leaning against a column clutching her stomach. Kaiba is walking around the room and surveying the whole scene. Tristan has given in and is chowing down at a table near Yugi and Tea and Duke looks on the verge of joining in. He notices that Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy are all eyeing the plates with half crazed expressions. He gives a slight nod and walks purposefully towards his teammate's with a determined look on his face.

"Step away from the food you three!" As he approaches he bumps hard into Heather who spins around with a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Watch where you're going rich boy! I'm about three seconds away from…" she spots her own team "What is going on here? How can give in so easily when they're about to crack! And you!" She advances on Yugi "Step away from her! She's the enemy you little traitor!" She suddenly freezes with all eyes on her; Yugi and Tea looking particularly murderous. It dawns on her what she just did.

"Wow that was quite a scene there" Chris observes "Starting to weaken are we?"

Kaiba says "I think so Chris. I think she's showing her true colors."

"Then maybe" she says picking up a pie "I need to blow off some steam." She hurls the dessert right at Kaiba's face and he barely dodges.

"Alright then princess; it's on" He then hurls a bowl of soup at her which hits her in the chest and soup splashes all over her. Instinctively licking her lips she lunges at him with a slab of meat.

Duncan yells food fight and within seconds the starved and very irritated players are all relieving their stress by attacking each other with the food. Even the ones who are already out get in on the action (Owen mostly catching things in his mouth). Duncan attacks Geoff and forces a piece of chicken into his mouth. Bridgette responds by shoving a bowl of ice cream into Duncan's face which he just dodges. He recovers and quick as thought pops another piece of chicken into her mouth. While all this is going on Kaiba and Heather are entangled in a wrestling match on the ground with all thoughts of food apparently forgotten.

Chris looks positively delighted "This is awesome! I love pushing these guys to their limit and watching the fur fly."

After a few more minutes everyone except Heather has somehow been forced to eat something. "And that's the end. Cool it everyone!" Nobody hears him and he puts the air horn to use again "The challenge is over."

"And I win" Heather exclaims in triumph "The Conquering Knights have conquered."

"Actually no they haven't." Chris replies "The Aces take this challenge."

"What! How!"

"You licked your lips thereby imbibing soup at the very start of the food fight. You were betrayed by your tongue. The Knights were eliminated before Kaiba was force fed by you and I must I admit I got a bit carried away and allowed the fight to carry on a bit too long. Anyway Kaiba is todays winner with Duncan as the runner up. One gets to enjoy invincibility today and the other saves it for another day."

"But…but…I…"

Gwen asks "So can we eat now?"

"Alright but be quick about it. We have an elimination to get to."

Cut to Duke in the confessional "Well this has been an interesting day. Although it was absolutely agonizing it was kind of fun. As for who I'm voting for there is only one choice."

Gwen now "This is going to be sweet."

Duncan "Well I guess I'm staying today. But I think I know who's going."

Noah "The choice is obvious. I've seen what happens if to people who don't strike first so I'm striking."

The Knights are now sitting outside the elevators and Chris is holing a bag of dice. "I have six dice in my hand and yet there are seven of you. One of you is leaving us tonight and will not be coming back. Now let's see who you voted for to never come back. The first candy dice goes, obviously, to Duncan." He stands and takes his dice. "Next is Yugi…Gwen…Tristan…Duke. Only one dice left and it goes to Noah!"

Heather's jaw drops and Chris says "Well what did you expect? You and Duncan are the most potentially dangerous players on that team and he was safe. Your chariot awaits."

She sputters a bit as the elevator doors open. She then rises to her feet with fists clenched and her jaw set. "You all will pay for this!" She steps into the Lift of Losers and plummets out of the contest.

Kaiba is in the confessional "Ah the sweet smell of victory. I am done with her forever!"

Chris is now in the confessional "Forever is a rather an interesting word on this show. We'll see what the future holds next time on Total Drama City."


	8. Laser Intensity

Laser Intensity

"Last time on Total Drama City we journeyed to a beautiful upscale restaurant but it was a fast on the menu for our players. Food was off limits if you wanted to win this game which of course means Owen was out in a second" (shows Owen sucking down the food before the challenge even starts). "The rest held out a bit longer but soon tempers began to run high and patience runs thin" (Joey telling of Kaiba and beginning to eat). "Also we had the masters of manipulation go head to head but in the end Heather lost and took a plunge on the Lift of Losers. Who will Kaiba go after next? Find out today on Total Drama City."

After the theme song we see the players on the roof of the building enjoying the sunny day. The majority of the Knights are in the pool with the exception of Noah and Gwen who are sitting at a nearby table. Tea, Geoff, Bridgette, and Joey are in the pool as well and Izzy is off to the side tanning.

"Breakfast never tasted so good" Yugi says as he gently backstrokes across the deep end "And I never thought

"You said it kid" Duncan remarks as he cannonballs not far from his star-headed friend.

"Watch it" he laughs

"Yeah watch it or you might just regret it" says Joey who takles Duncan and they begin to wrestle in the water. Yugi looks momentarily concerned but it becomes obvious that it's just a game; a very rough but good natured game.

Their scuffle causes some water to splash near Gwen and Noah's table. "Be careful will you" she demands

"I'll do my best."

Geoff and Bridgette are sitting on the steps of the pool with arms around each other "What a stoking morning! It's gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as you, love bunny."

"Ah thanks a million sugar cookie!"

They kiss and Yugi smiles. Suddenly he jumps with squeal and turns to see Tea surfacing from under the water.

"Oh Yugi I'm sorry. I should have been looking…"

"No I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry." They begin to blush as they realize how close they are; Yugi turns especially red as he backs away a bit from her two piece clad body.

"S…s…so where are Kaiba and Owen?"

"Downstairs. Last time I saw him Owen was still attacking the breakfast trays and Kaiba was playing a solo game of chess. You know how he really doesn't like to mix."

"No he doesn't, does he." They continue to chat and visibly relax.

At that moment Kaiba steps out of the rooftop stairwell. He surveys the scene with a souring expression. His eyes linger on both Joey and Tea as they interact with members of the other teams.

Cut to him in the confessional "Now that Heather is gone my next obvious targets are Yugi and Duncan. And yet they are the ones my team seems to be getting so chummy with. I might could use that to turn their team against them but they all seem so blasted accepting of it. Maybe I should just focus on surviving and bring out the big guns when Chris dissolves the teams. Yeah maybe I should be whittling down **my own** team and reduce competition that way. At any rate a proper master of games must have many potential plans to fall back on if one fails."

Now we have Chris in the confessional "Wrangling this guy into playing was a stroke of brilliance! I am going to love watching this guy work his magic."

Now Duncan "You know these are actually some pretty great guys. The Kid is pretty cool and his friend Joey isn't all that bad either, even if he is on the other team. Not that means I'm soft or anything. Just forging potential alliances now for when it's every man for himself later on."

Back to the roof where Kaiba is now in a deck chair near Izzy "Look at them. No team pride at all although what could I expect from a friendship freak like Yugi and an idiot like Wheeler?"

"Probably not much. You should relax like me; my brain feels all toasty."

"Well that explains a lot."

Her response was cut off by the appearance of a Kaiba Corp helicopter rising over the side of the building with Chris inside it. The wind causes chaos for all especially the swimmers as the once calm pool is now like a storm tossed sea.

"Hi there players" he shouts through his megaphone "Thought I'd shake things up a bit."

"That's my chopper!"

"Contract! Anywho dry off and prepare for a challenge. The bus is waiting to bring you along so shake a leg."

With that the helicopter flies off into the city to meet them at the challenge and the players all look thoroughly disheveled. "Come on Aces" Kaiba calls "Time to move out."

The Knights also head to the stairs soon everyone is piling onto the bus. Joey goes to sit down on the Knights side so as to talk to Yugi and Duncan and Kaiba gives him a dark look. Joey looks defiant and sits down anyway.

"I'm done taking crap from him."

"Good for you but watch out for the chopping block" Gwen comments

I'm not afraid of him. The rest of the team is my side, especially Owen and Geoff so I think I'm pretty safe."

"No skin off my nose" she says unconcernedly.

"Speaking of the other team" Duncan says "What about you and Tea, Kid? I saw how you both were acting in the pool. Oh and let's not forget the prom."

He blushes and replies "We're just friends."

"Yeah I'm sure" Joey grins with an eye roll.

"Hey look we're stopping" Yugi quickly says "But…this is Kaiba Land!"

Indeed it is Domino City's famous indoor theme park. Chris meets them at the door and exclaims "Welcome players to Seto Kaiba's pride and glory, Kaiba Land! And because the man himself has so unknowingly given us his permission, we've done a bit of renovation."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down dude. It's not that bad; come and see." They enter and see that all the lights have been dimmed, there's a fog in the air and there are ladders and nets hung all over the tall rides such as roller coasters. There are also mats and air sacks all over the floor.

"You are all going to be playing a game of laser tag." Chef, who has been off to the side next to something covered by a cloth, now removes the cloth to reveal many copies of the uniforms and guns from Death-T's Stardust Shootout game. "The teams will go head to head using this entire place as your course. You can climb, crawl, hide and do whatever you please in order to track down and yet hide from your enemies. If you get hit you're out of the game on top of receiving a mild electric shock. There are score boards set up in strategic locations to inform you of the status of the teams. First team to eliminate all their opponents obviously wins and the losers send someone home."

"This is going to be great" Tristan exclaims "I'm great at things like this."

"We know" Yugi says with a shiver

Bridgette says "I suppose someone from our team will sit this one out to make things even."

"You'd expect that wouldn't you?" Chris answers with a grin "Actually one randomly selected Ace will temporarily become a Knight!" The Aces gasp as Chef rolls out a wheel with all of their faces on it.

"Hang on" Kaiba exclaims "That still doesn't fix anything. Now we're at a disadvantage."

"Well we wanted everyone to participate to make sure that it was interesting so we flipped a coin and you guys lost" Chris gives the wheel a spin "And our volunteer is…Tea!"

She gulps and joins the Knights "No hard feeling right guys?" she asks her own team "I'm just following the rules."

Everyone suits up and Chris says "You have five minutes to scatter and prepare starting now! Go, go, go!"

The two teams run in separate directions. Once they are out of sight of the others, Tristan calls the Knights to a quick huddle "Okay guys. We need to play this carefully. I suggest we stay in teams of at least two at all times so that we can cover each other's backs."

"Who says you get to make the rules?" Duncan asks

"The fact that we have three minutes left until the game starts and we're technically still at a disadvantage. We've got to win this one and even things up."

Duncan nods and everyone glances at Tea "I'm on your side for this one."

"Okay then the teams will be Duncan and Gwen, Yugi and Tea, Duke, Noah, and I. Break!"

The Aces seem to have adopted this strategy as well. Owen and Izzy are climbing up a roller coaster while Geoff and Bridgette race up the stairs. This of course leaves Joey and Kaiba who take one look at each other and storm off in opposite directions. Kaiba grins to himself and mutters "Too easy. I built this place after all."

He drops to the floor and crawls commando style across the room to the children's play area. He sneaks around in the darkest shadows always looking around for any sign of movement. He rolls over to the carrousel and crouches amongst the stationary horses. He sits perfectly still but his nose begins to twitch. Kaiba grabs his nose and all seems well. He removes his hand with satisfaction before suddenly sneezing.

The air was rent by laser beams. Using a horse as a shield he returns fire the best he can. On a level above Duncan continues attempting to blast Kaiba but with no success. "Help me Gwen!" She rises to his side and begins to blast fire down towards the carrousel as well. Without warning a beam hits Gwen right in the chest. There is a loud ding She screams as she is electrocuted and Duncan looks aghast.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so but I'm out of the game."

"Then I'll have to carry on for both of us" they share a quick kiss and Duncan runs to find a better vantage point bent over and silent as a cat.

Over in an upstairs arcade Yugi and Tea are sneaking from one game to another and keeping their eyes on each other's backs. "I don't think there's anyone else here" Yugi whispers.

"I don't thinks so either"

Suddenly they hear footsteps and they huddle behind the same arcade game. Geoff and Bridgette are entering the room and looking around. They glance at each other and nod; they separate and begin to slowly work their way through the room each taking a different side. Yugi and Tea look at each other in mild panic. Yugi seems to have an idea; he leans over and whispers something in her ear. She nods she slips off her shoes and hands one to Yugi. Simultaneously they throw the shoes into the far corners of the room.

Both Aces spin towards the noises. "What was that?"

"I don't know Bridgette."

"It was us!" Yugi and Tea rise and shoot; her beam hitting Geoff and his hitting Bridgette.

They scream and drop to their knees. Two dings echo throughout the building. Yugi and Tea give each other a high five and Geoff recovers first. "Good one guys. You got us."

"Yeah you did. Nice job."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah we are. Let's go Geoff."

Yugi and Tea are left alone and he muses "They took that pretty well actually."

"Yugi that was brilliant!"

"It wasn't that great."

"Yes it was. You've really got to learn to stop looking down on yourself. I really thought you'd learned to be more confident. You're really cool you know."

"I am! Well I think you're cool to Tea." He looks at her and says "Let's go get your shoes."

Owen and Izzy are at the top of a roller coaster. "Isn't this fun Big O?"

"Yep but we need to stay quiet or they'll find us"

"Looky there's someone" she fires and barely misses the person down below who turns out to be Kaiba. He gives them the finger while they wave their apologies. Suddenly from a very high level beams begin to rain upon them. Izzy and Owen return fire and someone screams.

Up above Noah is on the ground sparking and Tristan says "Don't sweat it; we'll get them."

And indeed they do. Both Owen and Izzy are hit and they fall screaming from the high ride. They miss all soft surfaces below intended exactly for this eventuality; Owen lands on the floor and Izzy lands on Owen.

"My teeth are sparking!"

"My spine is aching."

Back above Duke and Tristan high five each other and quickly move away before someone else begins to shoot. They come near another roller coaster track running past their balcony.

"What do you think?" Duke asks

"We've got to get out of here." They begin to climb but Duke screams and is covered in electric sparks. Tristan looks behind himself and sees Kaiba climbing up. He looks down and sees a swimming pool directly below them. Kaiba takes aim and Tristan jumps. Beams fly past him as he splashes into the water.

He's in the confessional "Okay I did not know I had that in me. That was so much fun."

Up on the coaster Kaiba curses to himself and climbs onto the spot his quarry had just come from. He ducks behind a trash can and we cut back down to the pool. Tristan has climbed out of it and is totally soaked. There is a sound from the staircase leading to a water slide. He ducks behind a snack stand and looks up at the stairs. Something moves and he crawls with impressive speed behind a column holding the slide up. He sees Joey's vague outline and begins to shoot. Joey drops to his hands and knees and manages to dodge. Tristan shifts to get a better vantage point and Joey takes the second to leap onto the netting attached to the coaster. He begins to climb like a monkey and Tristan can't get a proper shot.

Joey climbs onto the same area that Kaiba is in and almost steps on him. "Wheeler!" he whispers in a barely audible voice.

"What are you…" but Kaiba puts a finger to his lips. Joey looks enraged but then he hears movement from around the corner. They nod a bit bitterly to each other but move together around towards the noises.

Duncan doesn't stand a chance as they are ambushed by the unlikely duo. "Argh! That hurts!"

"Good" Kaiba says

Joey says "Come on Kaiba; Tristan is just down there. We might can still get him."

They rush back to the outcropping and take careful aim at the figure of Tristan moving about below.

"Say goodnight" Kaiba mutters as they begin to squeeze their triggers.

Suddenly Yugi and Tea appear burst out of a nearby door and get Joey and Kaiba in the back. They scream and Chris' voice blares throughout the skyscraper.

"And the game is over! The Conquering Knights win! If everyone would be so good as to scurry on back to the lobby we'll get things moving along."

Everyone gathers and Tea asks "Um Chris, am I now an Ace again? Well of course I am but where do I count in the elimination?"

"Elimination? Oh about that, I lied! This is a reward challenge; the Knights now get to enjoy a day here at Kaiba Land. As soon as we restore it to its former glory, of course, and Tea you do indeed get to enjoy it as well."

The Knights cheer and the Aces look dejected. Yugi and Tea bump against each other and quickly separate looking awkward. Both Duncan and Kaiba notice.

Chris turns to the camera and says "Well that's it for today's shocking episode. Don't forget to tune in next time on Total Drama City!"


End file.
